1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refrigerating device arrangement with a refrigerating device arranged between the back rests of two adjacent vehicle seats, the front surface of said refrigerating device being preferably in the same plane as said back rests, when said refrigerating device is closed.
2. Prior Art
West German patent application No. 29 51 052 divulges an arm rest which folds back into a space between two seats accomodating a flat table, the arm rest resting against the back of said table when folded up. When said arm rest is folded down, said table may also be folded down and may be used for placing cups, glasses or the like thereon, said table having a holder to prevent said glasses, cups or the like from moving or falling over as the vehicle accelerates or decelerates. The arrangement known from the above-referenced patent application is not fit for accomodating a bin or a cabinet having a front cover for opening and closing between the back rests of two seats being spaced relative to each other.
West German patent application No. 27 58 066 describes a seating system for automobiles providing for a permanent arm rest between two seats, said arm rest covering a cabinet below said arm rest. For access to said cabinet, the front part of said arm rest at the far end from the back rests of said seats is folded forward, the arm rest then no longer serving as an arm rest, but supporting a table device integrated into part of the seat back rest. Said arm rest cannot, therefore, serve as a back rest.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,525,952 discloses a cabinet arranged behind the back rest of a seat for several persons, said cabinet having no front and no top cover. Said arrangement reduces the space available behind said back rest mainly in the trunk for stowing baggage and the like and is associated with the inconvenience that parts placed in said cabinet must be secured since they may otherwise fall out of said cabinet. Furthermore, the floor of said cabinet is clearly higher than the seat, thereby limiting the height of said cabinet. For access to said cabinet, part of the back rest of said seat must be folded forward, the back of said folded back rest being at the same height as the floor of said cabinet.